1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to novel chemiluminescent-labeled conjugates for use in specific binding assays for a ligand, such as an antigen, hapten or antibody, in a liquid medium such as a body fluid. The invention further relates to intermediate compounds produced in the synthesis of the novel labeled conjugates.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Specific binding assay methods have undergone a technological evolution from the original competitive binding radioimmunoassay (RIA) in which a radioisotope-labeled antigen is made to compete with antigen from a test sample for binding to specific antibody. In the RIA technique, sample antigen is quantitated by measuring the proportion of radioactivity which becomes associated with the antibody by binding of the radio-labeled antigen (the bound-species of the labeled antigen) to the radioactivity that remains unassociated from antibody (the free-species) and then comparing that proportion to a standard curve. A comprehensive review of the RIA technique is provided by Skelly et al, Clin. Chem. 19:146(1973). While by definition RIA is based on the binding of specific antibody with an antigen or hapten, radiolabeled binding assays have been developed based on other specific binding interactions, such as between hormones and their binding proteins.
From the radiolabeled binding assays have evolved nonradioisotopic binding assays employing labeling substances such as enzymes as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,090 and 3,817,837. Recently further improved nonradioisotopic binding assays have been developed as described in German Offenlegungschriften Nos. 2,618,419 and 2,618,511 based on U.S. Ser. Nos. 667,982 and 667,996, filed on Mar. 18, 1976 now abandoned, and assigned to the present assignee, employing particularly unique labeling substances, including coenzymes, cyclic reactants, cleavable fluorescent enzyme substrates, and chemiluminescent molecules. The chemiluminescent labels consist of an organic molecule which undergoes a change in chemical structure with the production of light.
Specific examples of substances useful as chemiluminescent labels mentioned in German OLS No. 2,618,511 are luminol, isoluminol, pyrogallol and luciferin. In particular, an example is provided in the OLS [and in Anal. Chem. 48:1933(1976 ) based on the same work] of an isoluminol-labeled conjugate wherein isoluminol is coupled through its amino function by a 2-hydroxypropylene bridge to the ligand biotin. The isoluminol-labeled conjugate is monitored in the binding assay by measuring the production of light in the presence of either hydrogen peroxide and peroxidase or potassium superoxide. The chemiluminescent phthalhydrazide-labeled conjugates wherein an amino-phthalhydrazide is coupled through its amino function by a 2-hydroxyalkylene bridge to a ligand are described in pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 927,622, filed July 24, 1978 and assigned to the present assignee.